


5 times Tony helps Peter + 1 time Peter helps him

by alissax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Hurt Peter, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissax/pseuds/alissax
Summary: 5 times Tony helps Peter and 1 time Peter helps him.Peter gets himself into a lot of trouble.Luckily a certain hero is always there for him.But also Tony Stark needs help sometimes.





	1. Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Peter exhausts himself. Tony wants to help.  
> A lot of fluff follows.  
> I love it when Tony calls Peter baby. Sue me.
> 
> Also what would you like Tony to help Peter with? I have a few ideas but what would you like to see ? Leave a comment. Thank you:)

School was exhausting and draining.  
Literally hell on earth.  
That's what Peter concluded after the worst school day of his life. He was on the brink of a panic attack. It was just all too much.  
His nightly activities , school work, his actual internship with SI and the lab days he had with Tony were starting to take a real toll on him.  
He fell asleep in class several times over the last week's, he was not focused enough and just so done.  
His grades started slipping, a few criminals either escaped him or he hurt them a little bit more than intended , because he didn't pull his punches enough.  
May didn't really notice yet because she was working extra shifts at the hospital. Rent has gone up and living in New York was certainly not cheap and they didn't even live in the best neighbourhood. Don't get him wrong he loved Queens.  
That's why he tried to keep the apartment as clean as possible and cooked every day so May had some food when she got home in the middle of the night.  
Well, his health has seen better days.  
His healing factor wasn't as fast as before, he had a lot more panic attacks and he got nightmares nearly  every night. He just felt so anxious and stressed.

The only people that really noticed were MJ and Ned. Mr.Stark hasn't noticed yet, but he tried to hide it as much as possible from the man.  
He didn't want to appear weak or like a child. He could handle it.

But today was a lab day and he just wanted to crawl in his bed , curl up under the covers and sleep for a week straight. But he couldn't to that. That's why now he sat on the backseat of Mr.Stark's car , with Happy sending him concerned glances.  
" Everything okay with school? And eh , life? " , he asked.  
" Yeah , I'm fine. Just tired. I think I'll actually take a quick nap if that's okay.", Peter said quietly.  
" Sure.", Happy replied slowly.  
He knew something was up , that wasn't the Peter he knew. Normally the kid would ramble endlessly about his day and legos and star wars or whatever.  
At first he had to admit he had found it annoying , but now he thought it was actually endearing. He cared about Peter , even if he didn't like to show it. That's why he send Tony a quick text.

Happy Hogan : " I'm not sure what's up with the kid but he's in a weird mood. Maybe you'll find what's wrong.

Tony Stark: " What ? He's not hurt is he ? Maybe it's that stupid bully from school.I'll talk to him later.

When they pulled up at Stark Tower, Happy actually had to shake Peter awake. Peter blinked and once he saw where they were , he grabbed his backpack and mumbled: " Thank you, Happy."  
Happy watched him go with a worried look.

" FRIDAY , take me to Mr.Stark please." , Peter asked in the elevator.  
" Of course Peter. Do you need medical assistance ? Your vitals are not very good." , she asked as concerned as it could be for a AI.  
That got him alert immediately.  
" No , thank you FRIDAY. Just tired , I don't need medical assistance." , he said.  
" As you wish." , she said.  
They arrived at the lab and Peter already heard music blasting through the speakers.  
He took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and plastered a big fake smile on his face.  
" Hey , Mr.Stark !" , he called out in a cherry voice.  
Mr.Stark looked up and seemed confused for a second before he answered with a smile.  
" Hey , kiddo. Ready to work on the new suit?"  
" Yeah , I'm more than ready." , Peter said.

They started working on the suit in perfect sync. Tony couldn't quite figure Peter out. Normally the kid was really easy to read. But he wasn't sure what was going on. Happy said something was wrong but now Peter seemed really happy and he was working as usual. But something just felt ... off.  
" So how's school ? Everything okay ? " , he asked casually.  
Peter paused for a bit and then smiled:" Yes , it's good. There's a lot of projects at the moment so that's really interesting."  
And it's killing me , he added in his head.  
" Hmm." , hummed Tony.  
They descended in silence again.  
As it got later Tony noticed Peter's eyelids closed a few times and his hands started to shake a little.  
When Peter fumbled with a piece of the suit for a while and couldn't make it work , he was about to to suggest for them to stop.  
Suddenly Peter said : " Fuck !"  
Peter threw the piece on the table and buried his head in his hands.

Tony's eyes widened , never ever has he heard innocent Peter Parker swear before. What the hell should he do?  
" Eh , Underoos how about we call it quits for today and order some Thai. Let's go upstairs." , he said unsure of himself.

Meanwhile Peter had a mental breakdown on the inside. How could he be so stupid? And now he had actually said fuck in front of Mr.Stark. What would he think of him now?  
" Yes , sure. Sorry about that , I'm just really tired." , he replied with a nervous laugh.

They went upstairs and Peter sat down on the couch, while Mr.Stark ordered.  
Mr.Stark came back and sat down next to him.  
" What's going on, kid ? You know you can talk to me right? " , Mr.Stark said quietly.  
" It's nothing, like I said just tired."  
God , Peter didn't even know how many times he said that today.  
" Peter. I think I know you quite well by now. And I care about you and if something is wrong , I want to know about it. Otherwise I can't help you."  
Peter's eyes filled with tears.  
Shit , he didn't want to cry.

Tony saw the tears and his kid's face crumble even though he tried to hide it. That was enough for him , he pulled him into a hug.  
Peter was tense at first and Tony started rubbing his back in slow motions. 

That broke Peter's resolve and he was actually sobbing at this point.  
" Shhh, it's all good. Let it out. I'm here . Let it out." , Tony whispered in his ear.  
" I just can't do it anymore. It's so much with school and Spider - Man and May is working so much. I'm so exhausted. I can't do it , I just can't , Tony" , Peter whispered desperately.  
" Hey , we can figure something out. I'm here, baby. You don't have to it alone."  
Peter cried for what felt like an hour before he finally calmed down a bit.  
Tony took his face between his hands and said : " Peter , you have to talk to me. I can't have you exhausting yourself, until you seriously get hurt  
You don't have to do the internship unless you feel ready , I can always help you with school work and I will send out a few of my suits out to patrol for the next days. Also kid, I know you and your aunt don't like it but if you have money issues I can help. Your family and I have more than enough money. I'll call your aunt later. Also you can stay here tonight and you're not going to school tomorrow. I'm going to take care of you."  
Peter didn't even know what to say.  
" Thank you, Tony." , he whispered.  
" Let's get you to bed." , Tony said. The kid looked ready to drop dead any moment now.  
He carried Peter to his room despite his ( weak ) protests.  
He tucked him in and wanted to leave when Peter said in a small voice : " Can you maybe stay the night ? I've been having lot of nightmares ... I mean it's stupid and you really , really don't have to..."  
Tony's face softened. God , who couldn't love this kid.  
" Of course. Scoot over."  
He slid in the bed next to Peter. Peter tried to leave him as much space as possible. Tony sighed and pulled him closer.  
" Just relax. Go to sleep. I'm here , Spider - Baby."  
He ran his fingers to Peter's hair until he heard his breaths even out.  
He let out a deep sigh.  
" FRIDAY , what happend to the take out ?" , he asked , , ,suddenly rembering the food.  
" I told the delivery man to leave it in the elevator." , she answered him.  
Tony just chuckled tiredly.  
He put a protective arm around Peter and a few minutes later Tony Stark was also deeply asleep.


	2. School Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a big event at school, May can't come and Tony's in Japan. He is all alone... or is he ?
> 
> Also there's a cute robot in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter. I still tried my best. This one is a bit light hearted because the next one is going to be very sad and a lot of whump.
> 
> Hope you like it. Always happy about comments or kudos.Thank you!

Normally Peter didn't care about events at school , he usually either went with Ned's family or alone. May always tried to come but it wasn't that easy with work for her.  
And that was okay for him.  
But tommorow there was a big event and this time they presented their work from a science project. And Peter had worked really, really hard for it.

And May couldn't come. She just told him. She was really sorry and quite upset but she couldn't change it.  
Peter reassured her it was fine and gave her a smile.  
In his room he had to hold back tears . It was so childish but he had been so excited for May to come. He looked at the project at his desk.  
In moments like this he missed his parents. Or just having parents in general. Not that May wasn't a parent. She cared so much about him and worked a lot to pay for everything but because of this they didn't always have so much time together.  
He sighed.

In this moment his phone rang. He could see Mr.Stark's name on the screen.He picked up.  
" Hey , Mr.Stark." , he said.  
" Hey , kiddo. I'm really sorry I didn't text you that much this week . I got called to an important business meeting in Japan. How are you doing? Everything okay with school? " , Mr.Stark asked.  
" Oh that's fine , Mr.Stark. I'm doing good and you? School is good. Tommorow there's an event at school where I'll present a totally awesome science project!"  
Mr.Stark chuckled  :" That sounds great. You'll have to show me once I get back. Is May coming ?"  
There was pause.  
" No , she can't come because of work. But it's okay I'll just go on my own."

Tony frowned. Peter sounded really sad. He didn't like that one bit.  
" Aww , I'm sorry kid. I'm sure it will be amazing though." , he said.  
" Yeah. I actually have to go. I have to do a lot of homework. Thank you for calling. I hope your business trip goes well. Bye , Mr.Stark." , Peter said awkwardly.  
" Bye , Peter."  
Tony Stark groaned as he locked down on the city beneath him from his hotel room. It looked like he still had to make some calls today...

The next day Peter found himself on the subway and tried his best not to damage his project. New Yorkers didn't really took care of a nerdy school kid.The event was right after school so he took it with him directly. Which really wasn't so easy but he eventually made it to school.  
Ned greeted him at the lockers.  
" Hey , dude. Are you already excited to present your project today ? " , Ned asked him.  
" Yeah , totally." , Peter said with a little bit too much sarcasm.  
With narrowed eyes Ned asked:  
" What's wrong?"  
" It's stupid but May can't come and I was really excited to show her my project today." , Peter said with a sad voice.  
Just then Flash walked by and he heard what Peter said: " You loser , you have no one that cares enough to actually come. How pathetic."  
Peter ignored most of the stuff that came out of Flash's mouth but that hurt.  
" Hey , that's not true. Come on we have to go to class." , Ned said with a sympathetic look.

Classes passed pretty quickly and after lunch it was time for the presentation. The each had to go out on stage and present their project to their teachers. Maybe there would even be some people from colleges like MIT or NYU , that were looking for potential candidates for scholarships.  
Everyone else had talked to their parents before the event and Peter had hid backstage to put some finishing touches on his project.  
Then the presentations started. Peter was one of the last ones so he had a lot of time to get nervous. He hated public speaking.

When it was his turn he walked out on the stage. A lot of people where there and in the first rows were his teachers and a few unknown people that Peter assumed were the college people.  
He put his project on the floor and said with a shaking voice: "  
Hello , everybody. My name is Peter Parker and this is my project."  
He had built a small little robot which was painted in the colours red and gold.  
He put his thumb on the head of the robot which then whirred to life.  
" The ro-robot is fingerprint a-ac-activated and -" , he stuttered.  
Shit. He couldn't do it.  
Just then the doors opened and Pete saw Mr.Stark quietly slip in. Not many people saw but Peter did. A big grin took over his face.  
He couldn't believe it. Mr.Stark was there. Somebody actually came.  
Mr.Stark sent him thumbs up and waved for him to continue.  
With newfound confidence Peter continued : " Yes , the robot is finger print activated a-and has his own AI. He's called ehh - TON-E."  
Peter blushed at this. It was embarrassing now that Mr.Stark was here.  
" He can assist you with most activities and respond to you and understand you.  
TON-E activate." , he said.  
The robot blinked and then said : "  
Hello Peter , how can I assist you."

Peter then demonstrated some of the  
things TON-E could do. Picking things up , solving mathematic equations or folding clothes. TON-E could do it all.  
At the the end of his presentation  everyone was cheering.  
Mr.Stark was loudly clapping and whistling. He looked really proud which made Peter feel warm. At this point Peter was so red that he matched TON-E quite well.  
He walked off stage with a wave in Mr.Stark's direction and TON-E following at his feet.  
" That was amazing !" Ned said to him.  
Peter just smiled. He was so happy. After every one was done they went to the parents.  
Tony was waiting for him. He looked quite different. He wore jeans and a MIT hoodie with sunglasses. Peter guessed that was Mr.Stark's undercover look. But people were still looking at him suspiciously. 

Peter actually ran to Mr.Stark , who hugged him at first. Peter smiled. That was their first hug in public.  
" Mr.Stark I can't believe you're here. How are you here ? I thought you're in Japan ?" , he rambled.  
Mr. Stark smiled and said: " Well , I was but I couldn't miss your presentation could I? Your project is amazing, I'm so proud of you kid. You're really a genius but I knew that already. "  
Peter was speechless.  
" You really didn't have to come all the way from Japan just to see my project. It's not that important. Did you miss anything important ? I feel bad now."  
Tony ruffled his hair.  
" Don't, Underoos. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Do you want to get out of here get some ice cream or something ? To celebrate." , he asked.  
Peter gave him the biggest smile which made Tony's heart melt.  
" Yeah , I would love that."  
Peter quickly got TON-E and then told Mr.Stark he was ready to leave.  
They made their way past Ned , who looked quite awestruck, he knew who that was of course.  
Peter mouthed : " I'll text you later."  
Ned nodded.  
Tony had an arm around Peter's shoulders and pushed his sunglasses up when they neared the entrance.  
Peter heard a gasp and looked around to see Flash staring at them with a wide mouth. He just smirked.

They got to Mr.Stark's car and Peter loaded his little robot into the car.  
Then he sat in the passenger seat as Tony drove to the ice cream place.  
" Thank you again for coming. That means so much to me Da - Tony." , Peter broke the silence.  
He almost called Tony Dad again , he did that quite often recently.  
Tony smiled at him and said : " Like I said before, I wasn't going to miss this. You're more important than some stupid meeting."  
Peter wasn't sure what to say after that.  
Then Tony's smile turned into a smirk : " So TON-E huh? That's a nice name. What inspired you?"  
Peter just groaned.


	3. Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad person from Peter's past comes back. Will Tony notice in time and prevent something bad from happening?
> 
> TW : past non- con and attempted non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a chapter dealing with non- con.  
> Please proceed with caution. It's a sensitive issue for me as well and I had a really hard time writing this. I hope it turned out okay.
> 
> I'm sorry Peter for what I'm doing to you.  
> The next chapters aren't going to be as dark as this one.

He felt hands sliding down his back. His face was pressed into the mattress  and his whimpers came out muffled. The fabric underneath his face was damp from the tears.  
" Please don't. Please." , he choked out.  
" Come on, Einstein. That's what friends do. Aren't you my friend  ?" , the voice said next to his ear.  
A hand opened his trousers and pushed down his trousers and underwear. At this point he was shaking. He heard the buckle of a belt opening.  
" Relax , this is going to be so much fun. "  
After that he felt a searing pain and hot liquid running down his legs.  
Pain.  
Pain.  
Pain.  
Please stop.  
Grunting.  
Moaning.  
Pain.  
Pain.  
Pain.

Peter shot up with a gasp clutching his chest. His heart was beating wildly. The room seemed to close in on itself. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
After a few minutes he had calmed down a bit. His t-shirt was clinging to his body , damp with cold sweat.  
He hasn't had nightmares about the thing that happend for a long time now but earlier this week he had gotten a call.  
Skip Westcott was going to be released from prison today. He didn't tell May yet. He didn't want her to worry or stress about it.  
But honestly, he was terrified. What if Skip comes looking for him ? He can't handle that. What if he does it again?  
The rest of the night he couldn't sleep , his eyes started to hurt once sunlight started streaming into his bedroom.  
He already could hear May in the kitchen.  
Time to get up. He got dressed and avoided looking into the mirror. He didn't want to see himself.

" Good morning, honey. " , May greeted him when he trudged into the kitchen.  
" Morning." , he muttered quietly.  
May turned around and looked him up and down.  
" Are you okay ? You don't look good. Are you getting sick ? " , she asked as she put a hand on his cheeks and forehead.  
" I'm fine. Just a little bit tired." , he answered.  
" Okay , here's your food for school. I have to go. See you tonight. Larb you."  
She put on her jacket and took her bag.  
" Bye. Larb you too." , he called after her.  
The silence in the flat felt suffocating after she left.  
Peter quickly took his backbag and left the flat. On his way to school he felt his spider senses tingling, it didn't outright scream danger. But something was off. That certainly didn't help his anxiety.  
He entered school trying not to look at anyone. Ned and MJ waited for him.  
Ned lifted his hand to do their handshake and Peter flinched .  
" Woah , man. Are you okay ? " , Ned exclaimed.  
Peter took a shaky breath and forced a smile on his face.  
" Yeah , bro just really tired. I was out late last night."  
MJ just looked at him with raised eyebrows. She clearly wasn't buying his excuse.  
" Whatever you say , Peter."  
Wow she didn't even call him a loser today. He must really look like shit.  
Classes were torture today, Peter jumped at every single noise. He just felt on edge.  
After school he was scheduled to go to Stark Tower. Mr.Stark was even picking him up himself today.  
That calmed Peter down a bit. He was always excited to spend time with Mr.Stark. That's why when last bell rang he quickly got up  before anyone else even started packing their bags , he was out of the door. As soon as he stepped out of the school his spider senses flared up.  
He looked around for the source of the danger. His eyes meet blue eyes on the other side of street.  
His breath caught in his throat. No. No. No. No.  
It was Skip. He was in front of his school. How does he even know where he goes to school? Peter started shaking. He couldn't move.  
" Hey , kid! Are you coming?" , he heard someone shout.It was Mr.Stark. He was waiting in his Audi with the windows rolled down.  
Peter quickly ran down the stairs and slid into the passenger seat.  
As they drove away he saw Skip smirk at him.  
" Are you okay ? You looked like you've seen a ghost there for a second." , Mr.Stark asked concerned.  
Peter was pale and clutching his backpack.  
" Yeah I just - ehh. I'm okay." , Peter answered slowly.

Meanwhile Peter was terrified. Skip just got released and was already waiting in front of his school. That was definitely against Skip's prohibition , Peter was sure of it. Should he say something? He definitely didn't want to tell Mr.Stark. What would the man think of him ?  
Maybe Skip would just go away...

A few days later it turns out he didn't.  
Skip waited outside of his school everyday but he never approached him. Peter was slowly spiralling out of control.  
He hadn't talked to Mr.Stark since their lab day last week. He was really weird around Mr.Stark when he was there last week and he knew it. He didn't even give Mr.Stark a goodbye hug.  
In school he was quiet as well. Aunt May was thankfully not around so much, because she would notice that something was wrong.  
Peter couldn't concentrate  , couldn't eat , couldn't sleep. His anxiety was at an all time high. He was just waiting for something to happen.  
Today Peter had Decathlon practice after school and when he left the building Skip wasn't there.  
He couldn't believe it. Would he finally leave him alone ? 

Peter took the subway and got out at his station. He had to walk home a few minutes. It was currently pouring rain and not many people were on the streets. But Peter couldn't care less at the moment. He just felt so relieved.  
Just before he rounded the corner in front of his apartment building , he slammed into someone.  
" Oh , sorry..." , he started to say before he looked up and saw Skip.  
His heart skipped a few beats.  
" It's okay , Einstein."  
Then he felt a small stinging at his side. He looked down. Skip had injected him with something.  
Peter started to panic and wanted to run away , but his legs gave out underneath him. His entire body felt weak and sluggish.  
Skip caught him and started dragging him to an alley.  
" No , no , no. Let me go." , he tried to say but the words came out slurred.  
Skip put him on the ground and sat him up against the wall. Peter started falling forward. Skip squeezed his shoulders in a painful grip.  
" Oh , Peter. I missed you so much. You're all grown up , such a pretty boy. We can have a lot of fun now , you and I."  
Peter tried to fight back but he could barely lift his arms.  
Skip chuckled and caressed his cheek.  
" You know Peter I met someone in prison. His name was Adrian Toomes. He told me something very , very interesting about you. So I made sure these drugs are strong enough to even knock out Spider- Man. You can't escape me."  
Then he leaned forward and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Peter tried to move his head away so fast that he hit his head on the wall behind him.  
His head felt even worse after that.  
Peter couldn't fight it, Skip was kissing him and had one hand around his throat.  
He felt disgusting. It was happening again.  
Tears streamed down his face and a sob escaped his mouth.  
Skip finally stopped kissing him and smirked at him :  
" Now , Einstein there's no reason to get upset we're only getting started."  
" Why ? Why ? Just leave me." , he managed to say.  
Skip's eyes took a dangerous glint.  
" Leave you? I was in prison because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. The least I can get out of this is you." 

Meanwhile at Stark Tower Tony was sitting quietly in his lab. Peter hadn't talked to him all week. He wasn't sure if he did something wrong or overstepped some boundaries. Was he acting to much like a parent ? Did he scare another person away in his life?  
He didn't want to lose Peter too.  
So he decided to call Peter. Just in that moment FRIDAY spoke up :  
" Sir , Peter's vitals from his Stark watch are alarming. He seems to have been drugged and his heart rate is too fast. Sending location to your suit right now."  
Tony got up immediately and ran to his next suit.  
What the hell has happend? Since when does Peter patrol so early?  
He flew with thrusters at hundred percent. When he arrived at the location his heart stopped for a second. A man was standing over Peter with his pants down and trying to pull down Peter's pants as the boy tried to get away.

The moments after that were blurred.  
He pulled the man off and starting punching him. He could hear some bones breaking but he couldn't stop. This man had hurt his kid. He had tried to-  
He had to hurt him too.  
" Stop ! Stop !" , he heard Peter shout.  
Tony finally stopped. The man was bloody and seemed to be unconscious.  
He stepped out of the suit and turned to Peter for the first time and really took him in.  
Peter's eyes were glassy and unfocused, his hair was messy and he saw bruises forming around his eyes and neck. The bruises around his neck  were shaped like fingers.  
" Peter ", he whispered and stepped towards him.  
Peter flinched violently and Tony's heart broke.  
He slowly got on his knees in front of the boy and showed his hands.  
" I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay. What the hell happend ? Do you known this man ?" , he asked carefully.  
Peter started crying.  
" I - I know him. He wanted to take revenge , because I send him to prison. He just got out a few weeks ago."  
Tony slowly got a bit closer.  
" How do you know him? As Spider-Man or as Peter ? What was he in for ?"  
Peter looked away and pulled his knees to his chest.  
" As Peter. He was in prison because of rap- of the thing he just tried to do. I was 10 when he did it." , he whispered.  
" Oh , kid. I'm so sorry. I'm going to call the police okay? I'll make sure he won't ever hurt you again." , Tony said.  
Tony had to turn away to hide his own tears as he called the police. He couldn't believe it. How could anyone hurt his innocent Peter ? And to hurt him like this ? Tony didn't want to imagine a 10 - year old Peter in this situation. It made him want to throw up.

He told the police about what happend.  
They promised to be there very soon.  
After he checked that the man was still out of it , he turned his attention to the kid again. Peter had a empty look in his eyes and the tears were still flowing. It was heartbreaking.  
" Peter? Can I touch you? " Tony asked.  
Peter seemed to pause for a second before slowly saying : " Okay."  
Tony sat down next to him and carefully took his hand.  
Peter's hands were shaking and so were Tony's.  
" Nothing else happend beside what I saw , right Peter?"  
Peter gently laid his head against Tony's shoulder.  
" No , he just ki - kissed me and he choked me and h- he touched me down there o- once. I don't know what   would h- have happend if you didn't show up " , Peter stuttered.  
It felt weird saying that. It wasn't as embarrassing to tell Mr.Stark what happend as Peter thought it would be.  
If he would have just told him earlier ...

Tony carefully lifted his hand and ran it through Peter's hair.  
" Was that the first time you saw him after he got released ?"  
Peter shook his head : " No , the first time he showed up was after school when you picked me up for lab day. After that he waited outside school everyday."  
Tony closed his eyes. He saw the look on the kids face that day. He should have known.  
They sat in silence. The police arrived a few moments later.  
The took the scene in before them. There was Tony Stark next to a boy who was clearly hurt and crying with a bloodied man laying a few meters away from them and an Iron Man suit standing guard.

Tony got up and quietly explained the situation to them. The officers had a grim look on their faces , they took stuff like this very serious.  
The female police officer sat down next to Peter and smiled warmly at him.  
" Hi there. You must be Peter. I don't want to ask you too much but could you just tell us this man's name ?"  
Peter nodded and took a deep breath: " His name is Skip Westcott."  
" Thank you, Peter. If you want to leave you can leave with Mr.Stark now. We will take care of the situation and call you in a few days. Do you feel safe enough to go with Mr.Stark ? "  
Peter nodded. Mr.Stark was by his side in a second and escorted him through the police.  
Happy was waiting for them and he looked clearly shaken as he took in Peter.  
Tony just shook his head. He was going to tell him later.  
In the car Tony pulled Peter's head down to his lap and tried to calm the boy down as his small body racked with sobs.  
" It will all be okay. I'm here. You're not alone. We'll get through this."

And they did. It wasn't easy.  
After that day it was horrible at first. May completely broke down when she heard what happend. But they both vowed to do everything they could to help Peter. Skip was sent back to prison of course and Tony made sure he was going to stay there for a long time.

Peter stayed with Tony a lot , so the man could be there for him.  
He couldn't count anymore how many times he found the boy in the shower with his skin red from scrubbing too hard. Or how many times he helped Peter get through a panic attack.  
He made Peter go to Therapy and he paid for it as well despite May's protests.  
It wasn't easy but he eventually got better.

Now three months later Peter was snuggled up against him and laughing at the movie they were watching.  
Tony kissed the boy on the top of his head. It was hard. But they got through it.


	4. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has something to tell his family and friends. How will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at that. It's me projecting myself onto Peter once again.
> 
> This is basically bad puns and fluff. Enjoy:)  
> Not sure it the next one will be fluff or whump. What would you prefer ?

" I'm bisexual." , Peter said to himself in front of the mirror.  
He groaned and sat down on his bed.  
God , why was this so hard ?   
I took him a long time to figure it out himself.  
Before he wasn't really that interested in relationships and dating. Then the whole thing with Skip happend and stuff like this was the last thing to cross his mind.

But now with the help of his therapist and May and Tony & Pepper he was a lot better.  
And he started looking at people again.  
Then he realised , wow girls are cute but so are boys.  
That was quite a shock to him and he didn't tell anyone at first. But he trusted his therapist a lot so he told her. He told her his fear that he was afraid if he liked boys that that meant he liked what Skip did to him or that Skip turned him in some way , if that made sense.

His therapist told him bluntly that that was complete and utter bullshit.  
She explained to him that love is love and that it was okay to be attracted to boys and girls at the same time.  
" It just means you have more love to go around." , she told him.  
So he accepted it for himself. Peter Parker is bisexual.

But he was still afraid. What if his friends or family pushed him away ? What if they didn't accept him?   
Peter couldn't imagine it, but there was still the possibility.

So he one day during lunch break as MJ and Ned were having a heated discussion about the bible he gathered all his courage and said : " God said Adam and Eve , so I did both. It called the Bi -ble for a reason."  
Ned and MJ both stopped their conversation and looked at him with raised eyebrows.   
Peter started to get red in the face.  
Then MJ said : " Did you really just come out to us with a pun? "   
Then they all burst out laughing. After they had all calmed down again Ned said:   
" Hey , Peter thank you for telling us. We love you okay ? No matter what."  
Peter's eyes totally didn't water at that.  
He really had the best friends. Maybe coming out wasn't as bad as he thought. 

A few days later he sat in Tony's kitchen as Tony prepared breakfast for them. He spent the weekend at Tony's and tried to find the right moment to tell the man. Every time he chickened out.   
He wasn't sure how Tony felt about LGBTQ people. He couldn't imagine Tony Stark being homophobic but you could never be sure. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with Tony. They got so close after the whole thing with Skip and he spent a lot of time at the tower now. That's why he got very close to Pepper as well. When they had movie nights all three of them it felt like family. It felt like having parents again. He called Tony Dad most of the time now.

And Peter didn't want to lose that.

Meanwhile Tony had thoughts of his own running through his head. He wasn't a genius for nothing and he knew something was up with his kid. Peter was shy around him and stuttering like he did a few months ago.   
But he didn't want to push Peter into telling him , he trusted Peter to come to him.

" Hey , dad. I have to tell you something." , Peter blurted out.  
Tony stopped what he was doing and sat down next to Peter.  
He knew this was important.   
" I - I - I'm..." , Peter couldn't do it. He was close to tears.  
Tomy hummed. " Hey , it's okay. Should we play a little game. I guess and you just have to nod or shake your head okay ?"   
Peter nodded.

" Is it Spider - Man ?"   
Peter shook his head.  
" Something with school? "   
He shook his head again.  
" Something about you?"   
Peter bit his lip and nodded.  
He couldn't meet Tony's eyes. Tony had a feeling where this was going.  
" Is this about your sexuality ? " , Tony asked gently.  
Peter head shoot up and he looked at him with wide eyes.  
" Yes." , he whispered and started crying.  
Tony immediately hugged him and rubbed his back in slow circles.  
" Hey , baby that's okay. It's okay."  
A few moments later he asked :  
" So are you gay , bi , pan or something else?"   
" Bi." , Peter murmured and blushed. It was still weird saying that out loud.  
" That's okay. I'm proud of you. Why were you so scared ?"  
" I was just scared that I would lose you. That you wouldn't accept me." , he said quietly.  
Tony laughed and pulled Peter closer to him : " Kid , you know who you're talking too right ? I'm bi too."  
Peter looked at him surprised: "What ? Really ? I never knew that."  
" Well now you know. Don't ever be ashamed of who you are , kid." , he told Peter with a soft smile.  
Out of the corners of his eyes he saw Pepper. He turned around and waved her to them. Then Peter also noticed her and he looked down again. 

Pepper approached them and sat next to Peter and held his hand: " Hi honey, I heard the whole thing. I'm really proud of you too. Tony and I will always accept you.Okay ?"   
Peter gave her a hug and she kissed the top of his head.   
Tony and Pepper shared a smile over Peter's head.

A few days later Peter was happy and relieved. Everyone was so accepting of him. It felt nice to be this loved.  
May had also reacted like everyone else when he told her , she gave him a hug and kiss and told that she will always love him.

Peter just walked into his room at Stark Tower and the biggest smile made it's way on his face.  
There was a flag in the colours pink , purple and blue over his bed. There was also a T-shirt on his bed with the pun: " I put the Bi in bitter."  
He really did have the best family.


	5. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life as Avenger is never easy. How Tony and Peter handle an alien attack on New York and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this a long time ago , I'm just going to excuse myself because I moved to an different country. One more chapter after this.

Peter and Tony were deeply immersed in yet another round of a Star Wars Marathon when Friday sounded alarm for an attack.  
" Boss there is an attack on 5th Avenue , seems to be of alien nature. The whole team is on site. We might need Spiderman for this one." , she said.  
Tony's eyes flickered to Peter's face.   
"Are you up for this ?" ,  Tony said worried.  
" Of course, Dad. Don't worry. But I want a pizza after." he said with a cheeky grin.  
" I think that can be arranged." , said Tony with an eyeroll.    
With that they quickly started to suit up and made their way to 5th Avenue. Tony flying through the sky over New York City and Peter swinging from building to building. 

FRIDAY briefed them on the situation. Someone opened a portal in the middle of street and aliens had started to emerge. They attacked everyone and destroyed buildings and cars alike with no real purpose, despite wrecking havoc.  
" Cap, I'm here. I brought Spider-Man with me. What can we do?", Tony asked over the comms. 

Peter had met the Avengers on previous missions and they had also met him as Tony Stark's personal intern, but didn't know that they were one and the same person.

They started fighting the aliens and everything seemed easy , the creatures did not seem very smart and were easy to kill.  Peter did not purposely kill them but tried to banish the creatures back into the portal. The other Avengers did not have the same qualms and ended their lives quickly. The attack caused a lot of destruction but did seem pointless and Peter grew uneasy waiting for something to happen.  
Once the attack seemed to be over the Avengers gathered in the middle of the street to survey the damage. Tony stepped out of the suit , to have a better look at one the dead aliens.

" Something seems off.", Natasha remarked and began scanning the area.  
" I agree." , Steve said.  
Just in this moment Peter's spider sense went wild and he gasped.   
Red mist started crawling along the street and a figure emerged from the middle.   
" Quite right." a female voice drawled.  
The woman had dark long curly hair and was clad in a dark blue dress. She was stunning but her eyes and smile were sinister and she fixed her stare on Peter.   
" Well who do we have here? Petey is that you?" , she asked in a sickly sweet voice. 

Peter's heart stopped. " I don't even know who you are." he said. All the others except Tony looked confused.  
" Well you don't know who I am , but I know everything about you. I come from another universe then this. You destroyed everything I ever worked for where I come from. So I made it my goal to destroy you in all other universes."  
Peter couldn't hold in a disbelieving laugh.  
" How does that make sense ? It wasn't even me but another version of me. That does not hold me responsible in any way."   
She cackled and shrugged her shoulders.  
" Doesn't matter to me."  With this she pulled out a gun and fired it in a blink of an eye and then disappeard in another cloud of red mist .

Peter barely had time to register what happened. But Tony was quicker and threw himself in front of Peter. The bullet hit him right into the back and he collapsed into Peter's arms with a cry of pain.   
" Tony! Tony! ", Peter screamed while the Avengers around him sprung in action. Natasha knelt down on the other side of Tony and Steve and Clint started trying to call an quinjet.   
Tony gasped in short breaths and winced as Peter gently laid him on the ground.   
" What the hell were you thinking ? I can easily take that bullet and heal in matter of hours. You can't !", Peter yelled.  
" I know..",  Tony said. " I just saw her pulling that gun and did not think."   
Peter began to shake and cry. He couldn't handle losing Peter.  
" Don't ever do that again. Never again. Don't try to save me." Peter sobbed. Images of his uncle dying flooded his mind.  
Tony brows furrowed and he tugged on Peter's mask to take it off, as it came apparent that the boy could not breathe anymore.  
The mask came off but Tony did not pay attention to the rest as they recognised Peter.  
" Hey , baby. Look at me. I'm going to be fine. It just hurts like hell. It did not even hit anything vital, right Nat ?"   
" Well you were lucky , but i still agree with Peter. That was a stupid move. You could have gotten yourself killed.", she said with a eye roll and a shake of her head.  
" Doesn't matter. Never do that again and try to save every one like your life doesn't matter too. Promise me to never do that again. Please." , Peter pleaded with him.  
Tony's heart skipped a few beats at the desperate tone in Peter's voice. He didn't mean to hurt him , he just jumped in front of him thinking of losing Peter.  
" I'm so sorry, Peter. I promise." , he said.  
Peter looked at him for a long time and then pulled him into a gentle hug.  
They both knew that was a promise that Tony could not keep, but for now it was enough as they held each other and ignoring everything and everyone around them.


	6. The  Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His final sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is over. This one was not easy to write but hope you'll like it.

The orange light of the sun streamed across the battlefield, bathing every one in the colour of fire. Everything over the last five years has led up to this moment. Tony had lost his his son, his friends and family. He could never describe the feeling of everyone returning and streaming onto the battlefield. The pure joy and relief of holding onto his son. Of having his warm and  solid body in his arms again after five years. Running his fingers through Peter's soft curls and feeling the steady beat of his heart. The feeling would hopefully replace the feeling of him turning to dust beneath his fingers one day.

That's why he knew he had to do it. Kneeling on the battlefield , the fate of the universe hanging on a thin tread. He'd probably die but it was worth it for the future of everyone else. He didn't want to die. But he was only one person. He sacrificed a lot in his life. But it was never enough. His eyes met Peter's for a split second and he knew his kid realised what he was about to do as his eyes widened and he started to run towards him. He needed to do it. He took a deep breath , memories of his life flashing trough his mind and a warm feeling settled deep within him. Then he snapped his fingers. Hot pain coursed through his entire body. Fire pulsing trough his every vein. Burning his every cell from deep within. A fog took over him.  
The last thing he felt was something heavy slamming into him and then everything turned black.

He was trapped in a white haze. Tony didn't know where he was. If he even still was. Sometimes he feelt the lightest touches on his face or hear the faint sounds. He didn't want to wake up. He felt warm and comfortable. He slipped away again.

He felt something warm draped around the left side of his body and a steady drip of something wet on his chest and small whimpers. That was the first thing he actually felt after a long time. Was he awake? Tony tried his best to lift his hand, to touch the person next to him. He wasn't sure if it worked until he heard a choked gasp.  
" Hey! He moved! Somebody ! Quick please!", he heard someone yell. Tony knew that voice. That was Peter. He needed to wake up. He struggled to open his eyes. But everything was so heavy. A wave of exhaustion crashed over him.

He opened his eyes.

The blinding light hurt his sensitive eyes and he had to blink a few times until the tears disappeared. Tony blinked and started looking around the room. He was home. And he was in a hospital bed in the med bay. This was real. He was awake. Trough the window he caught a glimpse of a dark and grey sky. There were raindrops on the glass. Upon further inspection he saw flowers over flowers in the room. They was a couch with clothes and blankets upon it and empty plates stacked on the floor. If he guessed probably Peter has slept on the couch and his heart clenched at the thought. A strand of hair fell into his eye. He tried pushing it away and then he caught a good look of his right arm.  
His arm was charred and his skin looked odd. Tony traced his skin with the other fingers and took a deep shuddering breath.

" Dad ! You're awake!", he heard a voice cry and then a blur of colours and he had his arms full of Peter. Peter's face was buried in the crook of his neck and his small frame was shaking. " Oh God.", his kid sobbed.  
Tony tried to use his voice.  
" Peter. Peter." , he said over and over again.  
His voice came out rough and broken . But he needed to say his name.

" Look at me." Tony pleaded. Peter slowly lifted his head and Tony gasped as he saw his face . Angry and red burns stretched around the left side of his face, down his neck and disappeared beneath his sweater. His eyes found the teary eyes of his son and he gripped the material of his sweater.  
" Is this because of the stones? What happened ? I can't remember a single thing.", Tony whispered mournfully.  
" Yes, this is because of the stones. The same thing that happened to you arm happened to my face. It was just... U saw you snap and started running towards you. I just remember thinking that i couldn't lose you. You shouldn't have to save the world alone. Then I touched you and pretty much passed out on the spot because of the pain. Well we both paid our price. I was in a coma for almost two months. It was weird waking up. Everyone tried but help me adjust but i couldn't move on without you. You've been in a coma for 5 months. They weren't sure if you would ever wake up again. My spider power helped me. But for you... It was a really bad time without you..."; Peter trailed off and tears ran down his cheeks and he covered his face with his hands.  
Tony lifted Peter's head and lightly stroked his cheek. He survived thanks to his son. Peter already had been trough so much in his short life, but he hoped they were finally done with all the pain. His heart filled with so much love.  
" But we survived", he said gently.  
"We survived.", Peter agreed.

A deep understanding lay between them , their connection was fated. Their souls found each other. Not every family was by blood.

They both smiled.


End file.
